1. Field
The present system and method relate to a display substrate and method of manufacturing the display substrate. More particularly, the present system and method relate to a display substrate for a liquid crystal display and method of manufacturing the display substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel includes a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate, an opposing substrate and an LC layer. The TFT substrate may include a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of data lines crossing the gate lines, a plurality of TFTs connected with the gate lines and data lines, and a plurality of pixel electrodes connected with the TFTs. Each TFT may include a gate electrode extended from a gate line, a source electrode extended from a data line, and a drain electrode spaced apart from the source electrode.
In the liquid crystal display, a charging rate may be decrease due to RC delay. Thus, the thickness of a wiring is sometimes increased to improve the charging rate. When the thickness of the wiring is increased, the resistance of the wiring is decreased, thereby reducing the effects of RC delay. However, when the thickness of the wiring is increased, the substrate on which the wiring is disposed may warp due to a difference in the expansion coefficients of the wiring and the substrate. When the substrate is warped, faults including stains may occur.